Scorpius and the Family Tree
by DB8Rgirl
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a Magical Theory project that must be done on vasco parchment, on which lies disappear. He decides to do his project on his family tree. When Scorpius's grandfathers name keeps disappearing, his friends Rose Weasley and Albus Potter help him investigate. Along the way, the three discover the dangers of magic and the soothing sound of someone you love.


**Author note: Hey! This is the first chapter of my first story! It's basically Harry Potter "next generation" idea. Hope ya'll enjoy!** Ch. 1 Growing Up

Scorpius came running down the narrow staircase that led to the kitchen. He knew that Saturdays meant he had to help do the dishes after he got ready for the day and made his bed. Even though his daily responsibility had become habit, today it was particularly annoying as it was just one, long, agonizing day until his eleventh birthday. Due to the Malfoys being humble, birthdays are not a big deal; except the eleventh in which a school acceptance letter will be received.

Scorpius pondered the thought of what school he had gotten accepted to while cleaning up the messy breakfast dishes. His parents had applied him to Hogwarts when he was born, but at age seven, Scorpius decided he wanted to apply for Durmstrang Institute. He knew he would be accepted into both because his parents were both accomplished students of Hogwarts, and Durmstrang only accepted purebloods, which would be no problem, plus his recommendations were the best of anyone who had applied.

The day seemed to drag on forever, until his parents called him down for supper. Scorpius ate particularly slowly because he knew the clock wouldn't tick any faster just because he rushed his meal. After a healthy salad consisting of greens, purples, and reds, Scorpius helped clean up with his parents and slowly made his way upstairs to shower to lay awake in bed.

The following morning, August 3rd, Scorpius woke up at the first sign of light peeking through the curtains. He knew his fathers owl, Jax, would have the post waiting on the front doorstep by now. After putting on a robe, Scorpius rushed down the creaky stairs, trying not to make so much noise. He ran through the long hall to the door and jerked it open. Sure enough, Jax had left the post on the doorstep that morning. Just as Scorpius was about to go through and see if the letters had arrived, his father called him. "Scorpius, please come help with breakfast!" He knew he better go help so he brought the mail to the kitchen and set it down on the maple table and started making the eggs. His parents came around the corner and presented him with small package and note with a "Happy eleventh birthday, Scorpius!" He was so happy, he knew this was a big day. As the eggs finished, he scooped them onto three plates and set them down at the table. Draco and Astoria, Scorpius's parents, handed Scorpius the package to open. It was a small box, painted with lots of small snakes on it. It was filled with lots of gold coins. He had gotten money to spend on whatever he wanted!

"What are you going to spend it on?" asked Draco, but Scorpius knew exactly what to spend his money on.

"I'm going to buy a pet owl all for myself this term!" Scorpius was so excited.

"That's a great thing to buy, Scorpius." Draco paused to eat some of his eggs. "You should hurry along upstairs to get ready for your _party_ today!" Parties were not normal in their household, but today was a very special day.

"Okay" was all Draco could manage out and then scurried off to his room. Lying on his bed was a brand new set of clothes. He assumed these were from his parents for his birthday so he took the clothes to the bathroom and started getting ready for the party.

Scorpius squirmed in his seat as they drove to the new party hall in Diagon Alley. When they finally arrived, the party hall was empty. This was expected, because Draco had not yet set up the party supplies and allowed people to enter. When they arrived and set up the party supplies, people started arriving almost immediately.

"Hey Scorpius" he heard a voice say.

"Happy birthday man" said another. None of the voices sounded familiar. Had his father planned a party will all of _his_ friends and _their_ kids?

"Hi Scorpius? I'm Rose Weasley. My dad told me to come introduce myself, so-" another new voice came out of nowhere.

"Um… Hi. Weasley? My dad told me about your family! Our dads knew each other right?" Scorpius tried to sound interested, but couldn't help letting his mind wander off.

"Our dads were basically enemies when they were our age." Rose paused to think for a moment. "My dad told me about his first day at Hogwarts and how your dad was being a jerk and all. Of course that's fixed now 'cause they're friends!" _Wow this girl can talk a lot_ thought Scorpius.

"Well that's good… I guess." Scorpius didn't know what to say- he thought the new girl was intriguing.

"I turned eleven last month. Got my Hogwarts acceptance letter first thing in the morning. What school did you get into?" Rose asked trying to make conversation, but Scorpius was _not_ making this easy.

"I haven't looked at the mail yet. I carried it in, but had to go help clean the kitchen." Scorpius was turning red in the face. "It was nice to meet you," he paused, "but I think I hear my mother calling. See you soon?"

"Of course!" Called Rose as Scorpius hurried off. Not moments after he escaped the beautiful girl, he almost ran into a vaguely familiar face.

"I'm so sorry!" squealed the high pitched voice. "Oh! Your _Scorpius_! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you. Hope I'm not being rude," started Scorpius, "but you would be…" His voice trailed in an opening for the boy to continue.

"I am Albus Potter. Yes- Potter. My dad and your dad used to be enemies, but I think they're friends now or something." Albus spit out.

"Oh, hi. Don't you have more siblings?"

"Yeah James and Lily, my mom is Ginny- Ron's little sister. I saw you over there talking to my cousin Rose. _Beautiful_, isn't she? I think she said something about y-" Scorpius, now blushing, cut him off.

"She's your cousin? That's cool," Scorpius tried to pretend he wasn't interested in Rose. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, very much. Did your parents set it up? I remember my parents set up _my_ eleventh birthday party. It was such a big deal because we had just found out I was accepted into Hogwarts. Oh! What school were you accepted into?"

"Yeah, my parents set it up. We don't usually do big gatherings. And I haven't opened my letter yet. In fact, I haven't even looked to see if any were sent to me." He went on to explain the story he had told Rose.

"Oh, all this talk about Hogwarts must be making you uncomfortable then."

"Oh, it's fi-" Scorpius was cut off by a very family voice shouting in his direction.

"Scorpius, come over here so we can eat cake!"

"I guess you better go. See you soon!" Albus left in a hurry to go talk to Rose. Scorpius made his way over to the over-the-top cake his mom had just lit with a flick of her wand.

The "Wizard-11" cake was made for witches and wizards turning eleven, signifying the year they would get accepted into one of the eleven wizarding boarding schools. This cake in particular was at least 3 feet tall, decorated in red, yellow, green and blue all over. There was a large "11" standing atop the cake. It is traditional for there to be a large number of the witches or wizards age at the top, making the day more significant. There were various candles spread equally around the cake over the 5-layers. When Scorpius had arrived next to the towering cake the entire room burst out with "Happy birthday Scorpius" although Scorpius didn't know most of the people there. When he spun around to say "thank you", his dad appeared with his hands behind his back.

"What are you holding dad?" asked Scorpius, a little quiver could be detected in his voice.

"Oh nothing…" started his dad, smirking. His hands came forward holding… "Just your _letters_." Scorpius was ecstatic. Without a word he started to open the first one. It said:

_Mr. Scorpius Malfoy_

_Largest bedroom upstairs_

_7 Pure St. _

_Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Scorpius started to open the letter and read it aloud. It read:

_Dear Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, _

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is a list of books you will need by the start of term on September 1 of this year. Also, your ticket for the hogwarts express will be mailed upon a letter signed and stating you will be attending. _

_Sincerely, _

_Prof. Mcgonagall_

_Prof. Mcgonagall_

"Oh my! I was accepted into Hogwarts!" he shouted, a little too loud and everyone could hear him. He paused while people shouted their congratulations from all over the crowded room.

"There's one more Scorpius," his dad said gently reminding him of the letter he had dropped in excitement of his acceptance. Right then, Scorpius began to open the letter from the ground. This one was from Durmstrang Institute, the one he'd applied for when he was seven. This letter he read in silence, the room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

The Durmstrang Institute only accepted purebloods and descendants of them. Muggle borns and descendants have not and will not ever be accepted.

Scorpius sighed heavily. He didn't get in. He looked at his parents will small, watery eyes that said "I want to go home". His parents, knowing their son, wrapped up the party early and, once the party hall was clear, Scorpius and his parents left for home as well. The Malfoy family all wonder why Scorpius wasn't accepted into Durmstrang. Yes, they don't accept any muggle borns, or their descendants, but Scorpius was neither and had wonderful recommendations and his school marks were in the top 3% of his class. Still, the reason why they didn't accept him bother him. He understood they didn't accept Muggle-borns, but his parents were both pure-bloods. Shaking his head Scorpius told himself it was all just a mistake and he should be looking forward to Hogwarts. _Besides, _Scorpius thought, _both my parents went there so it'll be perfect for me! _


End file.
